Animagus Academy
by 4evrFanKero
Summary: This story is my first fanfict! Please give it a chance!
1. Summary

Hi this is going to be my first story for fanfiction! So if you have any comments to give please so! I need all the help I can get. Just a couple things before I start the story though. Here's a couple of things you aught to know. I'll add in little details here and there using parenthesis, under the name Dreamer24/7, or a character speaking outside of the story. This story is based off of my friends and me going to a new school in the magic world enjoy!

Current Year: 1998

When you're born you're put into three categories: witch or wizard, muggle, or an animagus. An average witch or wizard would probably go to the great school who our hero Mr. Harry James Potter (top auror, top seeker, the boy who lived, the one who vanquished you-know-who aka Voldemort.) attended school. A muggle, non-magic fold will probably live a dull boring life learning about math, or science…useless really…

But those selected one hundred per year (Yeah we're special! -) that attend Animagus Academy make a special bond with Mistress Magi Suna (short for Asuna) to go to the academy and become animagus aurors. Although Voldemort is gone you can never be too careful…

For some reason Miss Magi Sunavchose the year 1993 to participate in some kind of a competition to find the best first year, animagus auror at Animagus Academy…


	2. We're on our way to Animagus Academy

Chapter 1 We're on our way to Animagus Academy!

The year of 1998 a small group of kids: Dorothy Pham (ME!), Lily Hua, Isabela Barriga, and Kristie Kim walked towards the platform 4 4/8 to get to the train to Animagus Academy.

"I can't wait to get there!" Lily said gleefully skipping ever step of the way.

"Hmmm…" said Kristie putting a finger to her chin "I wonder what classes we're going to be taking…"

"I wonder if it's anything like Hogwarts, you know that school that Harry-"

"HARRY?" Isabela cut off, she was a major Harry Potter fan, "You mean THE Harry Potter! It's so sooo sad how he…" she blabs on, while everyone stares and sweatdrops.

"Um, Isabela" I tried to stop her "Uh, you know you can stop anytime now."

"Oh, sorry about that…" / she said blushing.

"ANYWAYS" Lily said continuing after Isabela had stopped. "we should get going on the train I think we're about to leave soon!" she said jumping up and down in excitement.

"KKKKKKKKKRISTIE!"

"YAAAAA Dorothy?" she said copying the tone I had used.

"Your bag is well shaking!"

"Oh, I forgot! I got a PC for getting straight A's!" she said grinning.

"What's a PC?" I asked Lily after all she knows it all. sarcastic eye roll

" A PC is a portable computer/ cell phone, you can buy them made, or get a kit and make it yourself. See for example look at it she (Lily knows Kristie better so she already knew about this.) made it look like Acorn Tim! Look she made mine Acorn Sam!" Lily smiled and pulled out her own PC.

**RINGRING **(double star: means there's a message at the end of this chapter) both PC's start ringing.

"Hello?" Kristie and Lily asked in unison. They looked at each other.

"Ok…" Kristie said "that was weird." She said before two other voices starting coming out from the PC's.

"OHHHHHH MYYYYY GGGOOOOSH! Where are you guys!" this time it was Hannah and Whitney speaking in unison. They both owned PC's as well.

"Well?" asked Hannah "Me and Whitney saved a compartment for you guys! So hurry it up before we give the seats away!" she said.

"Ya! Hurry it up!" Whitney yelled agreeing with Hannah. " We're in compartment 1A so hurry and get your ass over here!" she said before they hung up.

"How rude," Kristie said scoffing. "it's only been five minutes I asked them…"

"Well we should go anyways the train leaves in ten minutes." I said grabbing my bag.

"Right, let's go." Isabela said. **whispering to self **"Hmmm so you can make them too…" imagines a mini Harry PC reading her, her mail, answering her calls-

"Isabela, come on!" I said trying to get her to hurry "the train is getting ready to leave!"

"Oh, uh… Sorry about that!" she said grabbing her stuff and running after me to board the train.

Compartment 1A

"Hi guys! We're here!" said Kristie.

"What took you guys so long!" Whitney asked opening the door for us to come in.

"Ya! It took you guys fifteen minutes to get here… from outside…" Hannah added.

"Sorry about that Isabela was… What were you doing?" I asked looking in her direction.

Isabela's POV

"Um I urrr it was nothing forget it!" -/- 'Agh I can feel my face heating up!' she thought thinking about what happened.

"I wonder when the candy cart is coming" said Kristie. She was jumping up and down on the chairs with Acorn Tim, and Acorn Sam.

"Kristie, it's a trolley" Lily said rolling her eyes as she pulled out a book to read. Dorothy was drawing and trying to think of a name for her owl. So was Hannah and Whitney with their own pets.

"CANDY CANDY CANDY!" the PC's said 'Kristie got them started… this is oing to be a long trip to Animagus Academy…' I thought as I drifted off into sleep of course dreaming about none other than Harry Potter…

Normal POV (beginning of next chapter)

**KNOCK KNOCK **"Can we come in?" said a guy's voice from outside of the compartment. Dorothy looked up to see two silhouettes.

"Hey um… ya think we can join your compartment?" said another voice.

"Ya, please? There's like no more space anywhere else on the train!" said the first voice again.

Hey until the next chapter please leave your comments!

Dreamer24/7


	3. Who's there

Chapter 2: Who's There?

Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me

Lily's POV

There was a knock at the door so I looked up. There were two boys one was short had short, straight black hair. The other guy had messy straight black hair, glasses, and had a brown owl on his shoulder.

"Sure, I'm Dorothy! What're your names?" Asked Dorothy (no duh!) "ooh pretty owl!" she said as she jumped out of her seat with her newly named owl Kero!

"Looks like your owl wants to play with Kero and the others is it all right?"

"Ya, it's all right. By the way I'm Thanin and this is Edwin" he said pointing at himself then at Edwin. "Ow, and this is Nikki…" he said while holding his head.

'The owl pulled his hair.' Lily thought 'Haha!'

"Aww no more room to jump"' pouted Kristie sitting down and pretending to cry.

"Excuse me?" Said Edwin with a puzzled look on his face.

"Kristie" Dorothy pointed at Kristie "was jumping on the chairs until you came in. the two by the window are Hannah and Whitney. The one sleeping is Isabela, and the one with the book is Lily."

"Oh, ok." Said Edwin as he sat on Hannah's side of the compartment. Thanin sat next to Dorothy.

I went back to my book as Dorothy was teaching Thanin how to play wizards chess while Edwin was trying to hide from the PCs they didn't exactly get along with each other……

Kristie fell asleep along with Isabela having used all her energy jumping. Whitney was still trying to name her cat, while Hannah was trying to reassure Edwin Pcs weren't evil creations.

Thanin's POV

This game is insane how're you supposed to win! . 

"Hard huh?" Asked Lily grinning at the look aka . 

"Dorothy always plays Wizards Chess and card games."

"Yup yup yup so true." Said Dorothy smiling as her knight killed one of my Pawns. Grr I only have two Pawns, a knight, my Queen, King, and my Bishop!

KNOCK KNOCK "I wonder who's there?" I said as I opened the compartment door. There stood a lady with a huge cart of sweets ranging from chocolate frogs to odd looking jelly beans.

"CANDY CANDY CANDY!" the PCs said running towards the cart dragging their owners with them.

"Hey at least they're not chasing you now," said Hannah laughing.

"Haha very funny…" Edwin said scoffing at the PCs.

"Haha" they said as they stuck out their tongues.

"I want one of them." I said talking to myself.

"You can get a simple model on the train it's just for games though," said Dorothy.

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Aww only games" said the girl Dorothy called Isabela. " I wanted the new kind!" She hurried to the trolley herself.

Normal POV

"When did she wake up?" Asked Edwin.

"If there's candy then she's there!" Replied Whitney.

"Oh, also Harry Potter you can't keep her away from that hehehe…" Hannah added.

"Ehh!" Said Isabela while sitting down with her sweets.

"We'll take the rest," said Lily pulling out two hands full of money worth of Sickles and Galleons.

"Oh, dear" said the trolley lady. "None of you know how to count money!"

You see she works with money every time they go to and from the different schools so money was in her life everyday!

"He he" Lily laughed nervously as everyone agreed and sweat dropped. "None of us, ya…. Heh."

SIGH "I guess not all of you are 5, I suppose." She said as she pulled out 9 Galleons and gave the rest back to Lily.

"Well, everyone eat as much as you can!" Lily said.

_**PART 2 of CHAPTER 2**_

Kristie's POV

"Wow, we finished it all." Dorothy commented getting up then falling down again as the train came to a halt.

"Hehehe" We all laughed weakly while Dorothy tried to regain her balance. We had just finished all the candy.

"Well, I guess we're here." Said Edwin standing up.

KNOCK KNOCK "Oh so he's here…" said a tall girl, black and brown hair, jeans and a shirt saying 'Drop the chocolate and no one gets hurt'.

"Is Kristie in there," yelled another voice. It seemed to have been coming from another girl, shorter than the first, had 2 braids, glasses, wearing a pink T-shirt, and jeans.

"Uhh, ya I'm Kristie." I said as I walked towards her.

"Where are we going?" Asked Acorn Tim.

"Um, I'm not sure…"

"Oh, sorry I'm Savandy Touch and this is Isak Shah. We're here because well, you and Edwin got chosen to be prefects." Savandy said jumping up and down happily.

SIGH (puts hand on Savandy's shoulder) "Savandy? SAVANDY!"

"Yes?"

"Calm down."

"Sorry…."

"Um, okay then…" said Edwin. "So we're prefects and you're here for?"

"Sorry I'm prefect for Wormtail and so are you, so you have to come with me." Isak explained.

"And Kristie has to come with me!" Savandy said starting to jump and down again. GLARE FROM ISAK

'Ooh I wanna jump to! Hmmm I wonder what I do with my stuff…'

"Oh, if you're wondering what to do with your stuff… just leave it. Some one will bring it to your room. "said Savandy.

"Umm ok then." Said Kristie as she picked up Acorn Tim.

(Dreamer 24/7 argh so many parts… I kinda have to do that since when I started writing this I was only beginning so that's why everything's so short.)

_**Part 3 Chapter 2 **_

Whitney's POV

"Hmm where's she going?" I said "Oh, right Isabela, Hannah, and Dorothy too./' said Isak.

"I wonder where they're going." I said to Lily and Thanin. We were the only ones left in the compartment.

"Ya… but where are we supposed to go?" Lily replied as Thanin shrugged.

"Well I guess we should go cause I mean we're here…" he says. As we stepped off the strain we spotted Isabel;a and Dorothy in blood red robes with a shiny gold pin in the front with the words "PREFECT" on them.

"Oh, hey guys guess what." Said Isabela "Me and Dorothy got chosen to be prefects!"

"Hello, duh" Thanin said glaring at them then rolling his eyes.

"Hey! That is so my thing!" Lily glared pointing a finger at herself then poked him in the arm.

"Ow! How the hell is that your thing? No one says you claimed it!" he replied with a poke in return. You could see that they would not get along this year you never know.

"Uhhhrr, can someone tell me what the prefect is?" I yelled trying to get their attention. While Dorothy and Isabela just stood there sweat dropping. (falling anime style)

"It's prefect, you're a muggle born aren't you?" Thanin said pretending to be stuck up "cause being a prefect is what a prefect child would be." He said scoffing "Lily for example wouldn't be able to make it." He said pretending to tear then smirked at Lily.

(They have issues with each other ok? In real life it's not totally like that but sort of.)

"Hey y'know I'm right here idiot! Not like you're a prefect either so why are you talking!" Lily replied turning red,

"hey, hey, hey break it up." said a tall guy with emerald robes. His hair was straight blonde with light brown streaks and he had dark brown eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Thanin and Lily simultaneously.  
"I'm Jacob and this is my brother Ryan." He was also wearing prefect robes red like Dorothy and Isabela's. He had amber eyes, glasses and messy brown hair.

"Hello! Don't mind Jacob he's a pain." He said smiling and stuck his hand out to pull them up.

"Prefects over here, and everyone else go with Professor Barriga." Said a short lady in black robes.

"oh, we better get going!" said Ryan as Jacob winked at Isabela.

_**Normal POV**_

****Isabela turned red as she found out he was winking at her.

"Well, uh catch you later." Said Dorothy while dragging Isabela with her.

"Well that was odd," said lily talking to herself.

"Finally, I agree with something other than you're an idiot." Thanin shouted laughing and running to catch up to Whitney, who was walking to Professor Barriga, and didn't get Thanin's comment.

_**Dorothy and Isabela's Conversation**_

****"Uhhh Isabela what's your mom doing here!"

"How am I suppose to know she's just….ur here!"

ROLLS HER EYES "Oh, whatever then. We need to catch up to Ryan and **_Jacob_**." Dorothy said, making sure to stress the name Jacob.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Isabela said running after Dorothy.


	4. The Grand Hall

Chapter 5: The Grand Hall

Hannah's POV

Everyone was talking about how the school was and we were meeting our old friends or meeting new people.

"Students, students please quiet down!" ordered a short lady with black robes, brown frizzy hair, and the initials HK on them. "Head Mistress Magi Suna wishes to speak to you all." She said, then sat down next to the Head Mistress.

"Hello," said another women wearing matching black robes had her hair tied up into a ponytail, her hair was a light blonde color, she had glasses and spoke with a soft voice. "I would like to welcome each and everyone of you to Animagus Academy. We shall sort you into your houses, talk about the rules for this year, and of course eat. Afterwards, the prefects will escort you to your dorms so you may unpack. Now, can I have all the prefects come up here, please."

We walked and stood next to the Head Mistress. 'I didn't know anyone from my group! Everyone else is sooo lucky they all have a friend to talk to! No fair!' I thought to myself standing among the others.

"Ok, these are the houses Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail. When I call your name, stand next to your house prefect. Now here are the prefects Isabela, Dorothy, Ryan, and max for Padfoot!" CLAPS

The four sat down at the table to the right of the Head Mistress.

"Kristie, Savandy, Thomas, and Daniel for Prongs!"

"Danielle? What's your sister doing here?" Isabela whispered looking around.

"Daniel! D,A,N,I,E,L!" Dorothy replied sweat dropping. "Ohhh…..(Thinks: wait a min who!) OMG DANIEL RADCLIFFE!" Isabela exclaimed wildly looking around. Dorothy double sweat drops.

"Isabela?"

"Ya?"

"Shut up please!"

"But Daniel….."

"Shut the hell up there's no Danielle or Daniel!"

"It's because Daniel Radcliffe is like the greatest movie star ever born!" Isabela said, then sighing at the thought of him. Dorothy falls anime style and double sweat drops.

"Oh, oh maybe I make a PC of Daniel! Even better

(Dreamer 24/7: Isabela, don't deny it you are so a Daniel fan!)

(Continue) then Harry Potter! Or maybe both!" Eyes flashes from hearts (Her love of Harry Potter) to stars (Daniel Radcliffe the star…)

"Tell me this later they're gonna announce the next prefects and students… Or maybe you don't have to tell me……….." She trailed off while her friend was still in her own little fantasy of Harry and Daneil, while she was watching her and sweat dropping.

"Next, are the prefects for Moony….They are Sandra, Hannah, (Yay me! As in Hannah speaking) John, and Alex."

'Hmmm John,' I thought. 'I think that's the guy Whitney and Kristie met this summer…"

We sat on the far left side of the Mistress. We were all wearing white robes…I wish it was more colorful as everyone else's. At least it wasn't pink…Some guys look so wrong in pink…what am I saying ALL guys look bad in pink….agh forget it.

"The last prefects are Isak, Edwin, Jacob, and Raymi!" Ahem. " I said sit down when I call your names so stop playing around…" She glared at Edwin and Isak. "Isak, Edwin sit down! I mean, uh, right please take your seats."

'I wonder what's going on' I thought to myself. "The lady sure is acting kinda funny…."

"Ok, as I call your name and hand you, your robes sit down at the appropriate table… Tzu-Hui." A girl with shoulder length hair, glasses had black eyes, and was wearing a blue Hello Kitty T-shirt and capris.

"Here are your robes, you are in… Moony!" Everyone in Moony clapped and cheered as she ran down to her table and sat next to me.

"Um, hello." Tzu-Hui said waving. "You know my name. Your name's Hannah right?"

"Ya, nice to meet you! So… what do you think of Animagus Academy so far?"

"Oh, it's great! Everything is. You use I'm a muggle-born so everything is still new to me." She smiled.

"Well, I'm half and half. Dad was a wizard and my mom was a muggle so I'm pretty used to it."

"OH, that's cool we should keep watching I think they're going to announce the next person." She replied then turned her attention back to the front of the room.

"Next, is Whitney Lai! Here are your robes, dear. You're in Prongs," said the Mistress.

"Yay, Whitney!"

"Is she your friend?"

"Ya, some people up there are too." I said pointing at the other unsorted students.

Whitney was handed bright aqua robes. Haha it matches her owl. It was perched on her shoulder, snowy white owl with bright blue eyes. Hmmm I think I should come up with a name for my owl something that fits…


	5. The Sorting drags on

_**Chapter 6: The Sorting drags on**_

Max's POV

'Well,' I thought to myself 'this sure is nice, my parents were witches and wizards and didn't bother telling me that until the night before school started… I guess this place isn't that bad everyone's been nice except for that Mistress lady… She's kind of well freaky… Also that Isabela girl she keeps looking at that Prongs boy Daniel. Her friend is nice though she's the only one that talked to me so far. SIGHS Oh well, I had someone to talk to…'

"Thanin Oeur…… Padfoot!" Padfoot table cheers.

"Hello, uh Thanin was it? I'm Max." I said holding out my hand.

"Ya," he said taking it and sitting between me and Dorothy.

"Hey, don't I just look amazing in these robes? Blood red cool……" he turned around talking to Dorothy and was grinning.

"Oh, hya your robes are sooo much more special than ours, without the pins." She added pointing at her pin, then pretended to scoff and roll her eyes. As he was like "Sure, you know I'm special. Oh and be careful Lily might be watching… She says scoffing and rolling her eyes or something like that was her thing… She doesn't scoff though!" Thanin said starting to ramble on to himself.

"He seems alright slight ego though" I murmured to myself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. So… I'm guessing we'll be sharing dorms." I tried to start a conversation. 'Wow, that's a shocker by now I'm sure I would have talked to more people than the three at the table.'

"Yeah… do you know who else is sharing dorms with us? Some people told me that it's four per dorm." He said.

"I think one of the other two is a second year." I replied.

"Oh, ok hey next students." We looked up by now there was only seven left.

"Lily Corea… You are in Moony!" the headmistress handed Lily the robes.

"Hi," she greeted, as she sat next to Franklin.

"Hey," Tzu-Hui said.

Tzu-Hui's POV

'Ok…' I thought 'It got all quiet aqt our table all of a sudden…'

"Oh, last person is getting announced." Said Lily C. looking at the headmistress.

"Our last person is Lily Hua! You're in Prongs!" Everyone burst into cheers as Lily sat down.

"You know no one's cheering for you. They're just cheering because the sorting is finally over." Thanin said sneering. That stopped Lily from smiling.

"Well… people only clapped for you cause they felt sorry for you!" she replied grinning as she saw his face.

"Hmph" he turned around as Lily smirked and did same.

"Ok, calm down students," began Head Mistress Suna. "before we start the feast. I just wanna say a few things. The teachers lounge… students are not permitted to enter unless you're accompanied by a teacher, and prefects are exceptions. Also the kitchen… the house elves said people have been stealing food?" A couple of 4th years at Wormtail started snickering. "IF we catch you in there… you'll never be seen at Animagus Academy ever again… Well that's all dig in!" Tons of food popped up out of nowhere so did the house mascots.

"Eew how can you eat that stuff?" I said pointing at the chicken.

"Uhh….you put it in your mouth, chew, then swallow?" Hannah replied grinning.

"Eew" SWEATDROPS

Normal POV

Everyone has gone to sleep now…It's 2:00 but a few people aren't…

_**Part 2 Of Chapter 6**_

_**Title: Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, and Something Blue**_

Normal POV

The next day in the Grand Hall, thousands, no millions, of owls flew in; some with big packages, some letters, or newspapers (such as The Animagus Update that was the school paper). At the Padfoot table…

Nikki and Kero flew down onto their owner's shoulder.

"Hey, Kero got me any mail?" Dorothy asked as she gave her owl an owl treat. The owl clicked his beak in reply and handed her mistress (master doesn't sound right…) a letter. Nikki did as well. A pixie flew over and handed Isabela the exact same letter as Thanin and Dorothy received. She did the same with Max.

"I think it's our class schedules," Max said, starting to open the letter.

"It says we're going to be split into groups of four…" Thanin read from the paper. "Hey guys look at this we're in the same group." He looked up grinning.

"Let's check out the other groups!" Said Dorothy.

_**During the Time at Prongs**_

"Hey, we're all in the same group" L?ily said referring to Kristie, herself, Savandy and a boy named Daniel… (Story character comment: Isabela- Daniel! Dorothy-Not Daniel Radcliffe! Isabela- Oh…)

_**Back at Padfoot**_

"Hey guys!" said Max "We're in the same study sessions for the rest of the year!"

"Seriously? Cool!" said Dorothy grinning she obviously didn't read the paper… Thanin, Isabela and Max sweatdropped they all read the letter…

_**At the Moony Table**_

Hannah, Lily C., Tzu-Hui, Franklin got paired up and Hannah was not happy… (uhhh not good lol)

'The only person I can talk to really is Edwin' she thought to herself reading the letter.

"Hey Hannah!" said Edwin followed by Isak.

"Sup? Since we're going to be seeing each other…… we might as well get to know each other."

'She's smiling…' thought Hannah 'Yesterday she was all "myserious" or maybe just in a bad mood…'

"Uhhhrr Ya" Hannah replied nodding.

"Cool, says here we have to talk to our prefects about what our stats are and stuff and what type of creature we are." Edwin read off the paper then looked up grinning. "Where are the prefects! " said Edwin getting irritated, until the oblivious dawned upon him. "Oh, wait… aren't you and me? We're the? Yeah…"

"Yes, Edwin we are the prefects." Isak said grabbing air an pretending it was Edwin's neck of course she was playing but he didn't want to see if that was true or not..

"GULP hehe" Edwin runs behind Hannah, as she steps to the side. Edwin runs while Isak goes after her "Hong Sensei". (OK, if you don't get Isak it's that she sometimes has mood swings and all and Hong Sensei was this nickname that Edwin hated.)

"Hehe… Maybe this place won't be horrible after all…" Hannah whispered to herself as she followed them out of the Grand Hall…

_**At Padfoot/ Prongs tables (next to each other) **_

"Hey, I Just thought of something" said Dorothy "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." (XD I know it's for wedding's but it just got stuck in my mind while I was writing this chapter.)

"Huh?" Everyone looks up upon hearing the statement. Whitney handed Dorothy Mr. Mocha her owl, because Kero and Nikki flew off and she needed to write a letter.

"Ya, what?" Whitney asked

"There it is your owl." She started

"Yes?"

"It's old to Whitney because she's had it, it's new to me because I never played with it before, it's borrowed because it's Whitney's, and it's blue because of it's eyes!" Dorothy replied to them grinning. Everyone just sweat drops. Lily looks over at Dorothy her temple pulsing and her expression exasperated. She stood up slowly and walked over then all of a sudden head slaps Dorothy. Everyone sweat drops and falls over anime style.

"Agh owwww that hurted…" Dorothy whimpered rubbing her head to try to stop the pain. Lily rubs her head too in frustration though. Everyone laughed… They all knew that they were friends no matter what… The group started to head outside where everyone was meeting with the prefects to discuss their transformations and bond makings. Since there were some first year prefects our group was a little behind everyone.

"Prefects over here please." Said Professor Barriga waving them over. Isabela got there first so she got to chat with her "mom."

"Hey, Mom? What are you doing here?" she asked looking at her mom suspiciously.

"Who the heo are you?" (Dreamer 24/7: XD it's not a mistake it's this viet joke sorry XD) This lady was supposed to be the so called Professor Barriga aka supposedly mother of Isabela Barriga.

"Uh, hello are you ok mom? --?" asked Isabela eyebrow raised.

"OH, oh sorry" (thinks to self: shit what was her nickname again?) "Isa dear but uhe… Prefects for Padfoot… here you go talk with your house off with you now!" she said finishing her crazy rant.

"Ok, that was odd," Isabela said speaking to herself as she walked back to the rest of the group. "she called me Isa and she totally didn't make sense…" Isabela came back and told the HBP which are her and her friends together making. Hua as in Lily, B as in Barriga and P as in Pham. After hearing that they had one of their meetings.

"So she called you Isa?" Lily asked her eyebrow raised "and she was talking weird…"

"Not to mention her being here is weird enough." Dorothy commented.

"That just means… something's going on here… so that just means… we got to go snooping…."

(Dreamer24/7: argh omg this took me so long to write I think like 2 hours… agh so sad im ma like keep trying to do a chapter every 2 days or something but sooner if I'm bored.)


End file.
